hum aapke hai kaun - taarey ff
by nirutaarey
Summary: taani has left st. louis and is already engaged to someone. rey is trying to move on with kriya as she has come back for him. taani is now studying in IMPERIAL COLLEGE OF FINE ARTS (ICFA) in delhi. taani has a secret for why she got engaged and left st. louis. only sharon and her best friend prithvi know about it. are taani and rey ever destined to meet again? will love blossom?
1. introduction to the ff

HUM AAPKE HAI KAUN?!

It's an FF on the present scenario. Taani is engaged to Vishesh and has left St. Louis and Rey, promising never to come back to St. Louis and into Rey's life again. Kriya is back to India and to St. Louis. SwaRon have broken-up their fight is never-ending.

Rey's P.O.V

Rey is happy to be with Kriya. After all, she is his first love. But… but Taani! She was different. He suffered the same way when Kriya had left him. And now she was back for him. But, is it the same way he is suffering for Taani?! No. Kriya was like a drug to him; once addicted, could not come out of it but Taani was more natural; maybe his personal sun, who was a spark of light in his life. But she left him suffer with no hopes. No drug could make him feel better… will he ever be able to get the sunlight back in his life again or has he lost his sunlight forever?

Taani's P.O.V

Taani has supposedly moved on. After all, as she says, life is all about moving on. But has she really moved on? No. how could she? He was her first and last love. She had always felt safe with him. But she had to do this. She had to hurt him and herself, for his sake. Coz she couldn't confide her secret into him. Not even to her brother. So it was better if she stayed away from him. Only her Sharon bhabhi knew what the problem was, and she promised not to tell anyone. Will she be able to overcome her problems and go back her prince charming or does fate have something else for her?

Pls tell me whether I should continue or not. If yes, then I shall give the character sketch and the storyline. Open to suggestions and criticisms


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

Teri yaadein, yaad aati hai

_Things are back to usual in St. Louis. Rey is the GS and Kriya is the AGS. Sharon is the CS and Swayam is the ACS. The attitude wala Sharon is back again._

_Rey and Kriya are in the rehearsal hall, recalling old memories from the day one they met in Dehradun. As they talk, they recall the dil se re sequence._

Rey: mujhe seriously pata nahi tha kit um wahan thi. It was a coincidence.

Kriya: I know Rey. I can understand.

Rey: jab woh sab ho raha tha, tum kya soch rahi thi mere baare mein?

Kriya: pata nahi Rey. Main toh confused thi. Actually, darr lag rahi thi mujhe.

Rey: kya tum uncomfortable thi uss waqt?

Kriya: nahi Rey. Aapke dancing se koi bhi uncomfortable nahi ho sakta hai. Kyunki aapke dancing main toh itna sacchai hai ki aap kisi ke dil jeet sakte ho.

_Rey is suddenly shocked at her words. Not because Kriya was saying these words or praising him, but Taani, his Taani had said these same words to him when he had jumped inside Taani's room to clear the misunderstanding after dil se re._

Rey: kriya, if you don't mind, mujhe ek important call karna hai. So, I'll be back in 5 mins.

Kriya: ok Rey, till then, main practice karti hoon.

_Rey quickly walks out of the rehearsal hall and goes to the fire exit. He gets a flash of all Taani memories; when she confesses her feelings to him and he rejects her, dil se re sequence, mitwa sequence, rasiya sequence… he totally breaks down._

Rey: kyun?! Kyun move on nahi kar pa raha hoon main? Why do her memories keep coming back to me? No… I hate you Taani! I just hate you! Maine tumse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya, na hi karunga. Just get out of my memories! (Bangs the wall with his fist).

_Rey goes back to the rehearsal hall and joins Kriya in the practice. Sharon comes to speak to Rey, but seeing Kriya and Rey speaking, she waits outside till they finish._

Kriya: Rey, aap itne silent kyun ho? Sab kuch teekh hai na?

Rey (thinking of some explanation): haan… haan… sab kuch teekh hai. Bhas Swayam aur Sharon ke baare mein upset hoon.

Kriya: haan. Mujhe bhi buri lag rahi hai. hum dono milke phirse kuch karna hi padega. Lekin iss baar, yeh misunderstanding Swayam ke attitude ke wajah se hua hai (Sharon feels a bit guilty). We have to talk to Swayam.

Rey: no. iss baar Swayam hi solve karna padega. And we are not gonna say anything kyunki main chahtha hoon ki Swayam sirf aur sirf Sharon pe focus kare.

_Listening to this, Sharon walks away from there, not wanting to listen anymore. _

Sharon (taking out her mobile and seeing a photo): tum aur Rey ek hi tarah ho, Taani. Main tumhe bohot miss kar rahi hoon. Tumhare "hey krishnaji" aur tum mujhe bhabhi bulana… sab kuch miss kar rahi hoon. Kahan ho tum Taani. Kahan gayi ho tum…

**Precap: intro to the diva of ICFA. As she is walking down the stairs, all the guys who are standing on the stairs lose their balance and fall down and all the other guys are drooling over her. In the background, the song "what makes you beautiful" of one direction is playing.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

The unstoppable, unbending, bold and dashing diva – Taani, a re-birth:

_In the campus of ICFA, it was a pleasant morning. It was a busy day there. Some guys were playing basketball in the court and their girls were watching them (imagine it the way they show the whole campus at the beginning in Buddy Project). _

_Suddenly, the song __**what makes you beautiful**__ of one direction started playing. And a black limousine arrives and out of it steps the most beautiful girl or preferably diva. _

_She was wearing an elegant black dress with black Prada heels. Everybody's attention was turned her. She looked just perfect. Her walk, her style, her attitude, everything in her was perfect. As she entered the college, all the guys started going behind her, as if being attracted by a magnet. The song starts:_

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_Seeing her, a guy who was carrying some documents drop them down and they fly and brush against her cheeks. She collects them and gives it to him. She smiles at him and walks away.___

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

_As she is walking, some guys go behind her with guitars, singing the above lines. She turns back and gives them a flying kiss, making them lose their balance.___

_So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_As she is walking up the stairs, seeing her, some guys lose their balance and fall down the stairs. She laughs at them sarcastically, waves at them and walks away.___

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful  
_

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na __[x2]___

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
_

_If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

(The song link: items/78D3943B092EC1E4!155?filename%3DOne...)

_Finally she enters the canteen, and in the entrance, a huge banner was put up, saying "happy birthday Taani, the best president the college can ever have." And all the students were shouting "happy birthday miss. Diva" surrounding a huge chocolate pastry. In the centre was her besty Prithvi._

Prithvi: hey baby! Happy birthday!

Taani: what is this jaan?! Maine kaha than a mujhe celebrate nahi karna hai!

Prithvi: arre! Hamare college President ki birthday hai, so poore college ko celebrate karna hai!

Taani (hugging him): thank you sooo much jaan! I love you.

Prithvi: I love you too. Ab cake cut karo, aur first piece mera hai.

Taani (laughing): obviously.

_She cuts the cake and feeds it to him. He does the same and puts some cream on her face. They then distribute the cake and move to a corner to talk personally._

Taani: thank you jaan! This is the best birthday I ever had!

Prithvi: don't lie Taani. Tere best birthday toh Rey ke saath than na?!

_Aage kya hoga Taani ki reaction. Gussa, happy or emotional? Try guessing and wait till the next update to find out._

**Precap: the principal calls Taani and Prithvi to his office and informs them about the international cultural fest and give them the list of colleges. When Prithvi is doing his Assistant duties, Taani gets reminded of Rey. **


End file.
